Satan (Left Behind)
Satan (formerly known as Lucifer) is the ultimate antagonist in the Left Behind franchise (though being the main antagonist in The Rising and Kingdom Come), and is mentioned in the film trilogy by Cloud Ten Pictures, specifically in the movie Left Behind III: World at War. He is the origin of evil (though not made of evil), and the archenemy of God and His betrayer, and uses Nicolae Carpathia, the physical leader of the Global Community, as his primary vessel. Personality Satan is completely irredeemable, as he has free will and a moral agency, but chooses to be eternally evil. His worst crime was disguising himself as a serpent to deceive Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit. He succeeded in this, and as a result, in brought death upon the world, causing Jesus Christ (the Son of God) to have to die for our sins. Despite this, Satan still vows to overthrow God as the master of the universe. Satan is also shown to be extremely manipulative and treacherous, as shown when he has betrayed God thousands of years ago in an attempt to overthrow Him. He also manipulated Carpathia to fall to the 3 Temptations of Jesus. He gave the latter great power and authority, using the despot to corrupt the world immensely using his lies. In Solomon's Stables, Satan briefly leaves Carpathia's body and betrays him, telling him he is nothing, before indwelling him again. History In the Novels Background Satan was once known as Lucifer, a cherub anointed by God. He reigned with the other angels in heaven until evilness was found in him. Lucifer got ⅓ of God's angels (Ashtaroth, Baal, Cankerworm and Orcus) to join him in his first rebellion. However, they were cast down from heaven. Lucifer became known as Satan, and the fallen angels became known as demons, which earned then everlasting torment in the Lake of Fire. He deceived Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, put the intentions of murdering Abel into Cain's heart, and encouraged many of his demons to give birth to the Nephilim with women. Because of Satan's corruption, God only spared Noah and his family from the Global Flood. Satan also attempted to create a universal, anti-God religion in Babel to keep humanity from worshiping the one true God. He also filled the Pharaoh's mind with intentions on killing male babies during the time when Moses was born. Eventually, Satan filled King Herod's mind with the intentions of killing all male babies in Bethlehem, attempted to tempt Jesus Christ in the wilderness, and brought the storm upon the Sea of Galilee. Even after Jesus died and rose again, Satan still tried to being corruption upon the world. 34 years prior to the Rapture, he eventually found Nicolae Carpathia and had many followers during the time of Carpathia's birth, including the satanist Viv Ivins. ''The Rising: Antichrist Is Born'' Satan visits Carpathia in the form of a black-cloaked figure where he has him wander the wilderness for 40 days, and offers him the Temptations of Jesus. Unlike Jesus, Carpathia falls to all 3 temptations. ''The Rapture: In the Twinkling of an Eye'' Satan appears as a voice to Carpathia, revealing to him that all the believers in the world have been raptured, demanding that he obey him. ''The Indwelling: The Beast Takes Possession'' After Carpathia's assassination by the scientist Chaim Rosenweig, Satan resurrects him from the dead and possesses him. It is also revealed that in the past, he was cast down from heaven along with 1/3 of the angels, which are now on his side. ''Armageddon: Cosmic Battle of the Ages'' While continuing to indwell Carpathia, Satan uses his body to speak to the Global Community staff members, including Leon Fortunato, admitting that he isn't God, but lies that he, along with every organism on the planet, has evolved from primordial soup, using the excuse that if God created them, they wouldn't have free will. Nicolae and Leon then open their mouths, and three eldritch demons in the forms of frogs, Ashtaroth, Baal and Cankerworm, exit their mouths, with one exiting Leon's mouth, and two exiting Nicolae's mouth because the latter is indwelt by Satan. The three spirits then enter three lifeless Carpathia clone bodies, which they use to gather the Global Community forces for Armageddon. ''Glorious Appearing: The End of Days'' In Solomon's Stables, Satan left Carpathia's body temporarily to betray him, revealing to him that the latter is nothing but a shell for him to reside in. After Jesus Christ's return in the Glorious Appearing, when Nicolae Carpathia (the Antichrist) and Leon Fortunato (the False Prophet) are captured by the archangel Michael, Jesus casts Satan out of Nicolae's body, shortly before Nicolae and Leon are thrown into the Lake of Fire for good. Satan then fights Michael as a gargantuan lion, a huge serpent, a dragon, and then as an angel of light, before Jesus silences Satan, revealing his crimes. Gabriel orders Satan to acknowledge Jesus as Lord, but he refuses to. Michael fights Satan again, who then transforms into a dragon, a serpent, a lion, and finally back to his angel of light form. Michael is able to chain Satan and cast him into his prison in the bottomless pit. ''Kingdom Come: The Final Victory'' After 1,000 years in the Millenium Kingdom, Satan is finally released from his prison, and gathers the Other Light (an evil organization which hates God) into what he hopes to be a final victory against God. However, fire comes down from heaven and consumes Satan's armies. Jesus rebukes him for his actions, again, and opens a seam in the cosmos (which opens to the Lake of Fire). Satan is forced to cry out, “''JESUS IS LORD!” before finally being cast into the Lake of Fire where Nicolae and Leon are, crying out the same line. The seam closes, and the three would be tormented day and night forever and ever like the Bible prophesied, thus giving him his comeuppance. In the Movies ''Left Behind III: World at War Satan is briefly mentioned by Nicolae Carpathia while speaking to Gerald Fitzhugh (the President of the USA in the Left Behind series). Carpathia tells Fitzhugh that the Christians refer to him as Satan, and the "militia" (a group of non-Christian elite forces against Carpathia) refer to him as "Big Brother". Quotes }} Trivia *Thrughout the series, Satan has a visual ignorance of military strategy and tactics beyond the Bronze Age, having failed twice to use modern-day army capabilities to his advantage; this may be due to God's power, however, as Satan is a formidable opponent in the series. Navigation Category:Satan Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Satanism Category:Book Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranormal Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Genderless Category:Symbolic Category:God Wannabe Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Muses Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Heretics Category:Misanthropes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Theology Villains Category:Immortals Category:Fictionalized Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Dark Forms Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Dragons